Multiplayer
The term 'Multiplayer' generally refers to the ability of most video games allowing for more than one person to play the game at the same time in a non-campaign setting. Multiplayer can consist of split-screen, system link, or exist over a high speed internet connection. In the Halo games, multiplayer has been regarded as a core element to the game's design and a large part of the success of the Halo franchise. on Chiron TL-34: 2 Blue Team players attack a Red Team player.]] players fight each other on Snowbound.]] fighting on Colossus during a King of the Hill match.]] The multiplayer component of Halo: Combat Evolved was limited to only split screen and four Xbox consoles together for System Link play.Halo: Combat Evolved Players could play in up to thirteen completely unique and different multiplayer maps in a variety of predetermined game-types and settings. In Halo PC, players had the original thirteen maps available, but could also play on six others that did not exist in the console version.Halo:_Combat_Evolved#Multiplayer Only a few types of games are available: they include CTF, King of the Hill, and Slayer. The ability to create and join servers over the internet was an option for online play, but there were no official standards, ranking system or function that allowed players to compete in an organized way. Multiplayer was completely redesigned for Halo 2. Built around the framework of Xbox Live, players now had more options available. Bungie's custom created interface named "matchmaking" allowed players to search for games in a variety of different playlists; each playlist offering a number of unique game-types from that list. Players could also create and host their own custom games, and invite other players and friends to join. The lobby system, or "virtual couch" (as players call it) was also introduced, allowing players in one "party" to stick together after games.Halo_2#Multiplayer_.28Online_play.29 Multiplayer.]] Putting Microsoft's TrueSkill system to use, Bungie employed a ranking system that displayed a level (1-50) based on how well a player played in a particular playlist. Rankings were for individual playlists, and players who would continually win games in a certain playlist would rank up in that playlist only. Bungie also split their multiplayer component into two major categories; ranked and unranked. While the ranked playlists offered players a chance to display skill, the unranked playlist was a more social setting that allowed guests, and did not carry ranks.Rank_%28Halo_2_Game_Rank%29 In Halo 3, Bungie enhanced its multiplayer service, redesigning the user interface allowing for a smoother, more integrated experience. Halo 3 kept the same multiplayer options that were available in Halo:CE and Halo 2, but added a new co-op system which supported 4 players in campaign (Xbox Live and System Link only). Bungie improved upon the already stable lobby system, and enhanced its effects, while tweaking and modifying their matchmaking algorithms to ensure fairer play. Halo 3 also uses a new ranking system that it split into two distinct types; skill points and rating or rank points. A player may move independently through each system, gaining rating points in either ranked or social play, or skill points in ranked play only.Rank_%28Halo_3_Game_Rank%29 Finally, custom games were enhanced with the addition of Forge, a multiplayer weapon, spawn and object editor. The profile creator in Halo: Combat Evolved was very basic, though players had the ability to create a unique name, customize their armor color, and change the game controls and settings. With the addition on online multiplayer through Xbox Live, the profile creator in Halo 2 was redesigned and altered. In keeping with the settings and adjustments from the previous game, Bungie added more color variants to the palette. In addition, the major change was the addition of Covenant Elite model for players to use, rather than the standard UNSC Spartan model. To identify players better on the battlefield, Bungie included a "multiplayer emblem" in which players could customize the look and color to distinguish themselves.Halo_2#Gameplay The updated profile creator in Halo 3 gives players a host of different options to change, tweak and modify their multiplayer avatar. Again, the options from the previous games are included. However, the newest of these options include Armor Permutations for the left and right shoulders, the helmet, and the chest piece. Different armor permutations must be unlocked by gaining achievements, completing the campaign, or finding all the skulls. The list of multiplayer emblems has been increased, and players can now choose from a number of preset backgrounds as well. In addition, there are three color settings for emblems as well; primary, secondary, and background. Due to the vast amount of female gamers in Halo 2, Bungie added in a "female voice" which changes the voice of the player when you are killed. Finally, players may choose a call-sign, designated by one letter and two numbers so that players may easily recognize you on the battlefield. Medals At the end of a game, medals and awards are given out to the players who achieved certain feats within the game. Although Halo:CE did not list your medals and didn't save the statistics in the post game lobby, Halo 2 and Halo 3 do. While Halo 2 had many medals, Halo 3 features nearly double the amount of medals for the player to receive. These include medals such as "Sword Spree" where the player must get five Energy Sword kills without dying, and "Incineration" where players must kill an enemy with a Flame Grenade or the Flamethrower or the "Sniper Kill!" where you get a head-shot with a Sniper Rifle. There are also numerous medals awarded for getting quick kills within 4 seconds between each kill. These medals include Double Kill!, Triple kill!, Overkill! and so on. These new medals enhance the game-play and give players a higher incentive to pick up weapons they might not normally touch.Halo_3_Medals At the end of a game, the previous game stats can be found by pressing the back button, and you are then able to view your stats and the medals you've won. On Free for all you can get Xbox360 Achievements. List of Halo 3 Game types *Free-for-all otherwise known as Lone Wolves. *Assault *Capture the flag *King of the Hill *Oddball *Juggernaut *Slayer *Territories *VIP *Infection *Team Swat *MLG (Major League Gaming) (MLG game types are sometimes played on map variations) *You can also create your own game by selecting a game type and press the X button to edit the game options, and then save it. Although, the created game will still be under one of the game types given above. You can also trade games on File Share Halo 2 PC and Halo 3 Only. Trivia *In Halo 2 Multiplayer (and possibly others) sometimes when a scorpion is blown up in just the right way (with the help of a glitch) its body will fly across the sky sometimes for minutes just spinning and bouncing. *All Halo CE and Halo 3 maps have a "Recommended Number of Players" section and portion by Bungie employees, and all the minimum and maximum number of players are always set to "even" numbers. Whilst playing online you may melle someone and then they melle you but only you die. This could be lag in gameplay. if you watch the player from the the dead player screen they may just drop dead! *In edit mode on Forge you can delete people who are driving a vehicle (passengers and gunners will not die) whilst deleting a vehicle. This won't count as a kill but it will be a suicide. *The largest maps in the Halo trilogy are Sandtrap, Avalanche, Blood Gulch, Infinity and Relic. *In Halo 2 Multiplayer everybody aimed directly at the head of a moving target. In Halo 3 Multiplayer, if a target is running left on your screen then you need to aim the right side of your aiming reticle on the left of your opponents head. Left side of reticle when the opponent is running to the right. *The only direct-to-direct map remakes in Halo 3 are Last Resort(Zanzibar) and Blackout(Lockout). *In Halo 2 Multiplayer or Campaign, pressing "down" on the Directional pad causes characters to put their gun down to cease and halt fire. Throwing all grenades and holding down the left trigger will also produce the same effect. This technique has been used in many machinimas like "Red vs Blue" or "The Codex" to make the characters appear to be in conversational, rather than combat-ready or war-prone, mode. However, only the latter method works on Xbox Live. This was disabled in Halo 3 but changed to holding down LB, RB, A, crouch, down on the D-pad for 4 seconds. However, this only works on Local and System Link games, not over Xbox Live. *The Maximum Number of players that can play in Halo multiplayer are 16, via System Link or Xbox Live. *The Halo Multiplayer is available in the following countries: **Africa ** Australia ** Austria ** Belgium ** Canada ** Chile ** Denmark ** Finland ** France ** Germany ** Hong Kong ** Great Britain ** India ** Ireland ** Italy ** Japan ** Kuwait ** Mexico ** New Zealand ** Norway ** Portugal ** Singapore ** South Korea ** Spain **Sweden ** Switzerland ** Taiwan ** The Netherlands ** UK ** USA Related Links *Xbox Live *Matchmaking Category:Multiplayer